


Fever Dreams

by TarTarIcing



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dominance, Gen, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing
Summary: Some people in Team Rainbow are going nutty from the heatwave.





	Fever Dreams

“Uuuuuuuuuugh.”

Valkyrie felt a heavy wave ripple in her bed. She was only wearing a tank top, hoodie, and athletic shorts. Turning on her scratchy and uneven standard issue bed, she looked at Ash, plopped down at the corner. Ash had no hat and was similarly dressed.

“What’s up, Ash?” The blonde paused her show on her large laptop.

“The boys fucked up movie night.” Ash rolled forward.

“Okay, what is it this time?” Valkyrie sighed.

“They voted on an Adam Sandler marathon!”

“Get the fuck out!” She threw her hands up the air.

“I swear to god it’s this heat!” Ash sighed, rolling her eyes, “They wouldn’t be making retarded choices like this. Oh well, I let Vigil take my spot...”

“Hey guys...” A soft greeting came from outside. Another woman curled up against the doorframe. She was also blonde, and her short green jumpsuit draped on her very thin frame.

“‘Sup Monika,” Valkyrie greeted back, turning to her, “Did the heat scramble your boys’ brains too?”

“Not really,” IQ softly replied, “They wanted to watch football but they wanted to push the Americans, SAS, and Vigil out. I wanted to bake instead but it’s too hot.”

“The SAS are joining on this movie shitshow too?” Ash raised her eyebrows too, wiping the sweat off them.

“Well I think Thatcher and Seamus sided with us.” IQ answered, “It’s not fun since Six put down that heat alert.”

“I’d be less pissed if Six let us enter the pool,” Valkyrie huffed, then took a deep inhale, “Wanna watch Fuller House?”

“Might as well.” The other two women shrugged their shoulders languidly.

* * *

 

Rook sat nervously in Doc’s office. His thighs overlapped the standard government issued chair. It was a weird sight to see him without his armor: close-cropped black hair, tight white shirt, and loose GIGN fatigue pants. He had no face mask to cover his grimace or his sweat.

He twiddled his thumbs at the raucous laughter from outside. He’d like to watch soccer too, but this was something to take care of.

Doc came out of door in pale blue scrubs, “Hi Julien! Don’t be nervous, come on in, my friend.”

“Thank goodness! And also for your air conditioning!” Rook followed Doc into the exam room.

“Anything for a friend!” Doc clapped his hands as Rook sat on the exam table, which supported much better. “You sounded stressed on the phone, I had to act fast!”

“Haven’t people been fainting?” Rook asked.

“Well, a few but this heat wave has no casualties thanks to Six’s lockdown,” He changed the subject, “Tell me, what’s going on?”

“Well, erm...” Rook fumbled with his words, scratching the back of his head, “Am I fat?”

“Oh come on, you’re distracting from the real issue!” The doctor groaned, “Be honest, my friend!”

“If you say so,” the other frowned, “I think it’s the heat, so my uh, sex… drive is really high…” He started to cringe, shrinking himself as much as his thick self can and hugging his knees to his chest.

“This heat can do a lot of things to be honest. Overheating can affect many things, and that can include your hormones. Have you been drinking water?”

“Yes.”

“Do you get enough sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Fortunate for you. Not for me.”

“…Huh?” Rook let go of his legs and snapped his hands in shock, “Because you’ve been taking care of people?”

“No,” Doc replied, back to him, opening up a filing cabinet, “I could tell the heat’s making you crazy, and with Six’s lockdown, no one’s condition has escalated.” He pulled up a long sheet of paper, “This is a set of complaints I’ve gotten about you trying to alleviate your strong libido during the entirety of this heatwave. See?”

“No, no…” Rook shrunk back, head in his hands, “What the hell? They can hear me?”

“Yes,” The doctor said exasperated, “You’re not exactly quiet, or discreet about it. You can read it.” The other read it, making disgusted noises and scoffing at some of the comments.

“…Get laid? I don’t like anyone here!” He threw his hands up in the air.

“Well people like you.”

“Who?”

“Remember not all those comments are negative.”

“…You know what, I wanted you to give me a pill so I don’t yank my crank so much but you are NOT helping!” Rook stood up, “I’m sorry, but this has gone tits way up!” He began to walk out, “Thanks for listening though.”

“But there’s nothing inherently wrong with yanking your crank, so to say!” Doc yelled from the office door, “JULIEN!”

* * *

 

Vigil was cramped between Blackbeard and Castle, who were whooping and hollering at Billy Madison.

“A grown man pelting third graders with a dodgeball never gets old!” Craig guffawed.

“You got that right!” Castle laughed. Vigil chuckled, not much at the movie but the idea of Craig laughing his ass off. The idea of the Americans laughing so raucously at such an immature movie was very funny to the Korean.

“We need more of this shit!” Craig cheered.

“We do not need more of what you hamburgers find funny,” Jager snarked.

“Hell yeah, we do!” Pulse yelled back. A chorus of drunken ‘yeah’s’ echoed the room. Vigil slid further into the couch.

Bandit stood with his arms crossed, whispering to Thatcher, “Hey, how’s Monty’s negotiation with Six coming along?” Thatcher pulled out his phone, with the text set to maximum zoom, read the largest man’s texts.

“Lovely, he said if we have more people, we can watch footy over in the conference hall.”

“Oliver wants in and so do the Chinese.”

“Awesome.”

Valkyrie’s Black Eye focused on the uncomfortable Vigil. Twitch and Hibana had now joined in, already halfway on the first season of Fuller House.

“Of course movie night’s a shitshow,” Ash complained, “They’re drunk.”

“But it’s still funny,” Valkyrie teased, she then turned to Twitch, “Damn girl, you and your Gucci sleepwear.”

“It’s Louis Vuitton and it’s not sleepwear. It’s a romper,” Twitch corrected her. She rolled around in a chocolate long-sleeved romper with golden insignias and her hair up in a bun.

“Hey, look at Blitz,” IQ shushed the other women, adjusting the camera to Blitz and Bandit. The men wore fatigues or were shirtless so she knew where to zoom in.

“Oi, Elias,” Bandit beckoned the other German over, “Since Monty’s getting the room, why don’t you get Rook? The more the merrier!”

“Oh sure, at least it’ll stop him from jerking his gherkin!” Blitz darted off right away.

“…Jerking… his… gherkin?” IQ’s voice increased an octave asking this.

“…You don’t know?” Ash’s eyes were wide as dinner plates.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you deaf?” Ash was blown away by Monika’s obliviousness, “Does anyone else not know what the hell is going on with Rook?”

Valkyrie pushed the two escalating women aside and then went closer to Monika, directly in her face, “Rook’s been jacking off every night of this heatwave.” IQ let out an audible gasp, hands to her cheeks.

“…It’s somewhat normal,” Twitch explained, “He’s rather… vocal. He’s scared some recruits back in the GIGN this way.”

“Dear god,” IQ squeaked.

“It’s the same shit he moans these past nights too,” The Frenchwoman replied.

“I hear it too, girl,” Valkyrie agreed, “How do you deal with it, Hibana?”

“I eat a huge edible and watch Doraemon ‘til I fall asleep,” Hibana muttered.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

The hum of the air conditioner reverberated across the room, and the episode ran its course. Then the next episode ran its course until the “Are you still watching?” message popped up.

“…I still can hear it.”

* * *

 

Blitz ran across the halls to the dorms, hoping to not waste any more time. He wore a soccer shirt and some basketball shorts. The Frenchman’s room wasn’t all that hard to find, with a crude label tacked to the door. He took a deep breath and then knocked twice, calling Rook’s real name.

“Julien… Julien?”

Silence.

The German assumed the other man was doing whatever obscene thing he was doing and walked away. He pulled put his phone to tell Bandit until the door handle turned. Rook opened the door to answer. Blitz let his phone and jaw drop.

“Elias, what is this?” Rook asked incredulously.

Blitz struggled to find an answer. He’d often see the Frenchman in his armor or in loose fatigues. He was now racking his brain to see whether he’s seen him even shirtless. To him, Rook was always modestly dressed. That white shirt was thin and tight, drawing Blitz’s eyes to his pecs, abs, and arms. Rook’s lips curled into a dissatisfied frown.

“…Hi,” Blitz’s eyes were stuck on his chest, “You’re dressed differently. Much less modest that you usually look.”

“Look, I don’t give a fuck,” Rook flatly stated, “It’s hot.”

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to watch some football with some of us. Monty’s got us the room.” Blitz spluttered it out, fidgeting the entire time, “But as great as you look like, you don’t seem like it.”

* * *

 

“Does Blitz is gay?” Hibana remarked.

“This weather is fire but so is Rook,” Valkyrie sighed.

“Oooh, they’re closing the door!” Ash squealed.

Just then, Valkyrie’s Black Eye shorted. A chorus of curses followed. Twitch then snapped her fingers and took her phone out.

“My turn to play.” Her drone whirred to life, providing a clear feed from Rook’s nightstand. She mirrored the screen from her PDA to Valkyrie’s laptop.

“You are a life saver,” The navy seal applauded.

“What’s wrong?” Blitz asked, eyes looking into Rook’s. Rook let out a sigh, crossing his arms.

“I went to Doc about why I’m so horny lately but he just told me that everyone can hear me…” He did the jerk off gesture.

“It’s the heat! Everyone’s gone crazy!” Blitz commented, “And that set your loins on fire!”

Rook snapped a glare, “Not. Funny.”

“Monika wanted to bake but Six had to stop her. Dominic started to charge his own stuff with his wires. Marius is doing karaoke every night. Monty’s putting butter on everything. Thatcher started to learn how to use an iPad. Ying’s addicted to Nikki Love Dress Up. Mute started to FaceTime his own family for long periods of time. Buck eats nothing but mac and cheese and Caveria is dancing. Last of all, Tachanka started asking Jackal if he rode his _bicicleta_ to base!”

“I think the last one is normal. Tachanka bullies _anyone_. I mean _anyone_. He was the first to give me shit about…” He repeated the gesture.

“I don’t even give a shit about that! Horny soldiers are a dime a dozen!”

“Right?”

“Hey, you’re human. You’ve got your needs and I got mine. If I was as horny as you, I’d be jerking it too!”

“And I’m not even that horny normally,” Rook pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s just this heat made something in me snap.” Blitz’s eyes went straight to his thighs. He started to bite his lip and he looked at the Frenchman lick his. The German then pinned the Frenchman down on his bed, the latter letting out an audible noise.

“Dammit Rook, you look damned good it’s unfair. I know you’re not one to show off your goods but _fuck_.” Blitz’s eyes pierced and darted at every bit of the other’s body, “I didn’t expect you to have that much meat on you. To be honest, your moaning gets me going. What do you do anyway?”

“Well Doc did say not everyone complained,” Rook started to smirk, “You’re probably one of them, huh?”

Blitz gave him a forceful kiss, reaching his hands underneath his shirt, running his hands over his muscles, “You’re goddamn right I am!” He continued to kiss him and started to knead his pecs. Rook let out a moan as the other nibbled on his lip. The German then started to hold the other’s hand. Rook then wiggled out of Blitz’s grasp and rolled him over, kissing him from the top.

* * *

 

The women stared on breathlessly. IQ had a star-studded look in her eyes. Hibana broke from her stoic disposition and gulped heavily.

* * *

 

Rook began to do the same to Elias, pinning him down and running his hands across his torso. The German operator wasn’t as defined, but he was still fit. His hands roamed to the Frenchman’s pants, undoing them and pulling them down. Rook pulled Blitz’s basketball shorts down aggressively, tossing them onto the floor. Blitz’s fingers then nudged at the bottom hem of the other man’s shirt. He took the hint and separated to pull it off.

“I have an idea, _mon ami_ ,” Rook walked away from the bed, opening a drawer. The other man’s eyes were drawn to his strong legs and was now sporting a rock-hard boner. He tugged at his shirt as he noticed his ass. It was much bigger than he predicted. There was some jiggle, but not too much.

However, a flip of a cap stopped his gaze. Rook was now holding a bottle of lube. Blitz knew exactly what was going on and snatched it away from his hand.

“Give your hand a break, _freund_!” Blitz gave a wink, “Let me give you the fuck you don’t have.” He set the lube back on the night stand, “Let’s see what we have here…” He pushed Rook back onto the bed, stripping off his underwear. He let out a hiss.

Rook’s member faced the sky, fully erect. He had a fair amount of girth and was curved outward. Blitz licked his lips and pulled off the rest of his clothes. His cock sprung out in agreement, also erect and a bit more veiny. He took Rook’s cock in one hand and started to grope his chest in the other. The German operator started to stroke his cock and suck on his nipple, earning a moan from the Frenchman.

He held Blitz’s hair as he propped himself up on the pillows. Blitz moved along with him, stroking faster. “Don’t neglect yourself,” Rook huffed, feeling jolts of electricity on Blitz’s tongue. He used his foot to stroke the older man.

Blitz moved on to sucking the other nipple, enjoying the noises Rook made over time. Rook’s breathy moans and groans let him know he was more than warmed up and that his foot was rubbing at a quicker pace. The German almost bit Rook too.

* * *

 

“So Echo asked me to play League with me,” Dokkaebi chatted with Ela, walking from the cafeteria.

“How did he ask?” Ela replied.

“He said it so casually that I was blown away, so I was like, ‘what the fuck’ and said no,” Grace continued, disgusted.

“That’s cold, Dokkaebi.”

They then walked across Valkyrie’s room, where most of the women were intently watching. “What is it, Netflix night?”

The women put a finger to their mouths and shushed them.

* * *

 

Rook covered his mouth as Blitz sucked him off. His hot moist mouth was something he never knew he needed. Holding tightly onto his hair, her started to thrust his hips up, needing his entire length to be serviced. Feeling close, his toes curled and he began to curse inside his hand. Frustrated and impatient, he pushed Blitz down on his back.

“I thought you liked that,” Blitz was confused.

“I did, and I’m craving dick,” Rook’s blew on the tip of the German’s member.

“Which end?” Rook started to suck aggressively, taking the entire length down his throat, “Oh _mein gott_!”

* * *

 

“Hey Zo.”

“Hm?” Zofia was reading a book, feet on her desk. She put it down and turned, seeing Vicente at her door.

“Miss, do you want to play poker with us?” Capitao asked, “It’s obvious you don’t want to watch movies with the Americans or soccer with the Germans, or even spend time with your sister. Let’s have fun while Six has us locked down, yes?”

“I’ll pass. Thank you for the offer though.”

“I’m serious, the Russians, I, Lesion, and Caveria are having a big prize pool,” Capitao continued, “A pool we can have, anyway.”

“I’m not one for gambling, thank you still.”

“Well, you were missing an iPad. Kapkan’s thinking of pawning it for more money.”

“…I’m in.” Zofia, clasped her fist in her hand, “Were Kapkan were to touch one bit of it, he is dead.”

* * *

 

Both Blitz and Rook were wrestling out some aggression, leaving Blitz on top and Rook on bottom, mouth deep into a pillow. Blitz squirted the lube on himself and the younger man. His erection was just skimming the edge of the other’s entrance, with one hand burying his head deep in the pillow and the other with a handful of ass.

“Here’s me giving a fuck!” Blitz started to slowly push himself in, “Oh fuck, you’re tight.” He began to push himself further, “I never knew my dick would smoothly disappear in your ass.” Rook gave a few muffled cries. “ _Mein gott_ , that feels amazing!”

He slowly pulled his whole length out and then pushed back in. Repeating the process, he began to stroke Rook, earning a muffled scream, “You’re quite sensitive, are you?”

“Mmmm hmm!” His muffled reply was the go ahead to go faster. With both hands on his ass, he began to thrust harder. In deep passion, Blitz started to slap his ass. Rook began to tighten up on his member and moan louder.

“Oh god!” Blitz groaned, eye twitching, “I warrant a guess that you play with yourself back there… Shit, you’re milking me!”

* * *

 

“This should’ve happened much earlier,” Twitch ate her popcorn, showing some concern for her colleague.

“Thanks for the popcorn, Dokkaebi!” Valkyrie said.

“This is some good shit right here!” Ela whooped.

* * *

 

Blitz was hunched over, thrusting deeper into Rook. Rook was now a vocal mess of cries and moans.

“ _Mon Dieu!_ ” The Frenchman made a clear sentence for the first time in a while.

“How does it feel to be dicked down?” Blitz carried on. The other moaned loudly and then stayed quiet. “…Huh?”

What happened next, Blitz didn’t expect. Rook pulled himself out, flipped over and brought Blitz down with him. He then rolled over, pushing Biltz with his back to the bed. He rubbed his member between the cheeks of his ass, smiling.

“You didn’t expect that, huh Blitz?” Rook chuckled.

“What are you going to do?” Blitz asked in pure curiosity.

“You’ll see,” Rook began to take Blitz inside him, now riding his member, “An eye for an eye, huh?” Blitz gritted his teeth and covered his eyes. Rook began to slam his ass down harder, eliciting a few screams from Blitz.

“Rook, my dick is melting here!”

“ **Good**!”

Now both didn’t bother to pretend to be quiet. Rook kept riding him at varying speeds until Blitz came. Blitz filled him up, his hot jism triggering Rook’s climax as well. Rook screamed, letting his own cum hit Blitz on the face and chest. He stayed on top because it took a while for him to release Blitz from his grip. Once they separated, they fell onto the bed. Blitz rested his head on Rook’s chest.

“Rook, your ass is amazing.” Blitz sighed.

“Blitz, thanks for helping me.” Rook gave a peck on the older man’s forehead.

* * *

 

The women were lazily lounging around in the room, dreamily elated. Footsteps were heard in the distance. Valkyrie perked up and changed the input to Netflix, hastily changing to Stranger Things as some knocks sounded on the door.

“Hello?” A broad, smooth, assertive voice greeted.

“Come in,” Valkyrie replied, with the other women turning on the door.

Six opened the door, suspicious of the women crammed in the room. She still wore her navy pantsuit and her eyebrows were screwed towards them. “What the hell were you women watching?”

“Stranger Things!” Valkyrie answered, “See?” She pointed to Eleven.

“I watched Stranger Things and people don’t react like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first serious fanfic in this fandom, read and review folks!


End file.
